Dovesi Dran
|Base ID = }} Dovesi Dran is a Dunmer commoner and guest in the "Whodunit?" quest in the house of Summitmist Manor in Skingrad. Personality Dovesi Dran is a sweet, young Dunmer woman, originally from Morrowind, until her family moved to Valenwood a "few years ago." It is suggested that Dovesi was no more than 15 years old when the Hero killed her (this was suggested by Neville after her death). Like the rest of the guests, she can be tricked to go up into one of the bed rooms and be murdered. Interactions Whodunit? A client has arranged a party in order to kill off some enemies with the Dark Brotherhood's help. The goal is to kill all the guests, and a bonus is given if nobody witnesses any murder. Dialogue Opinions by others Nels the Naughty According to Nels the Naughty, Dovesi is the "spitting image" of his deceased daughter due to her "sweet face" and explains he would do anything to protect Dovesi. Due to this, it is clear that Nels sees Dovesi as a daughter. Once Dovesi dies, Nels will say "no" a couple of times before stating that it feels like he's lost his daughter "all over again." In the beginning, Dovesi says that Nels "seems nice enough" to her. When a person dies, she'll tell the player she doesn't see Nels as being the murderer. If you ask her about Nels when a couple of the other people die (excluding Nels), she'll say that she doesn't know what to think of him anymore, since even though he may play the bumbling drunkard, he may very well be the killer. Matilde Petit In the beginning, Matilde says that though Dovesi may seem nice, but in her honest opinion, she has never trusted Dunmer. When Dovesi is murdered will start off by saying that "Yes. The poor girl is dead." and then becomes more sarcastic stating that Dovesi won't be finding the gold and then laughs to herself. When someone dies in the house, Dovesi will say how even though Matilde may seem upset, she's not ruling her out as a suspect. Once dead, Dovesi says it's hard to believe she's dead and asks why anyone would kill an old woman. Neville When asked about Dovesi, Neville will say he got the impression she doesn't like him very much. In the intro, she'll tell the character that she finds him to be a serious man but assumes it's normal for a retired soldier. Once Neville is dead, Dovesi will ask why would anyone kill him and ask if it's about the gold. When others die before Neville, she'll seem angry and ask if being a soldier makes him a good person and being above murder and then adds she disagrees with that conclusion. Primo Antonius Primo Antonius tells the PC that he thinks that Dovesi is beautiful. When people start dying, he will tell the character that he feels sorry and worried for Dovesi's emotional and psychological well being, due to the murders. In the beginning, Dovesi tell the Hero that she thinks he's very handsome and asks the player not to tell him. When people starting dying in the house, she will say that even though he could have done it, she doesn't want to believe it was him. When Primo dies she'll tell to the player how she can't believe he's gone and confess how she wanted to become his friend and maybe more. Appearances * de:Dovesi Dran ru:Довеси Дран